Imperial Legion (Skyrim)
The Imperial Legion used to be the strongest fighting force in Tamriel. However, by the time that Skyrim takes place, the Imperial Legion has been reduced to a mere shadow of its former self. With the disappearance of the Blades and the emergence of the Thalmor as a military presence, many view the Legion as corrupt and decaying, much like the condition of the Empire. The Imperial Legion, based in Solitude, is a joinable faction in which the player will fight for Skyrim to remain part of the Empire. The Stormcloaks are at odds with the Imperial Legion, as proclaimed liberators of the Nordic people. Because of this, the Legion is also at odds with the Gray-Manes, separatists of the Empire of Tamriel. Quests *Joining the Legion *The Jagged Crown *Message to Whiterun *Battle for Whiterun *Reunification of Skyrim **False Front **The Battle for Fort Dunstad **Compelling Tribute **The Battle for Fort Greenwall **Rescue from Fort Kastav **The Battle for Fort Amol **Battle for Windhelm Notable Members *General Tullius *Legate Rikke *Legate Fasendil *Legate Hrollod *Legate Quentin Cipius *Legate Skulnar *Hadvar Oath : "Upon my honor I do swear undying loyalty to the Emperor, during the [[Dragon Crisis] - ] Titus Mede II, a''nd unwavering obedience to the officers of his great Empire. May those above judge me, and those below take me, if I fail in my duty.'' Long live the Emperor! Long live the Empire!" Gear The Imperial Legion almost always uses full sets of Imperial (Light) Armor. These are pretty good compared against the Stormcloaks ordinary armors. Sergeants and Legates generally use Imperial (Heavy) Armor and are hard to take on. By default joining the faction, you may choose from three different armor sets (Light, Medium, and Heavy). The Legion has a great defense power but bad weapons compared to the Stormcloaks. The new armor bears a striking resemblance to the armor used by foot-soldiers in the real life Roman Empire, and it might be a sign of the change that Emperor Titus Mede I made when he took power after being a courageous general in the time after the Oblivion Crisis. It could also be a sign of advancement and progress, as the Legion now have armor suited for different classes of fighters. In Oblivion, most if not all Imperial Soldiers used the heavy looking, cumbersome armor that is reminiscent to that of Medival Knights. It could be possible that in the Great War the armor was proved inefective and lacking compared to the armor of the Thalmor, and changes were made to fight back against them. Achievements Joining the Legion To join the Imperial Legion, the player must travel to Solitude and find General Tullius in Castle Dour, which is found by following the road up the ramps; Castle Dour will be to the left guarded by Imperial Soldiers. Tullius will tell you to speak with Legate Rikke. After talking to Rikke, the quest Joining the Legion will be given and upon its conclusion, the player will take an oath and be officially inducted into the Imperial Army. The player will also be rewarded with a set of Imperial Armor. You can also get a ride from the carriage guy just outside of the white run stables (There are 5 ranks possible for the player: Auxiliary, Quaestor, Praefect, Tribune and Legate.) Trivia *The empire resembles the roman army in every way from ranks to history to armor. *Their history is parallel too. They get really powerful, have a fight with an empire of equal power (Thalmor/Carthage) and get usurped (Stormcloaks/Visigoths) Category:Imperial Legion Category:Factions Category:Skyrim: Factions Category:Imperial Factions